Unexpected Words
by TreblemakersAreMine
Summary: My very first fanfic: It is the night of the finals and Jesse just surprised Beca with some words, how will she react? (Sorry i suck at summaries) Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story! Enjoy my JessexBeca fanfic. This is my very first fanfic so please no hate. Thanks **** (Sorry if this is short)**

**I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 1 **

Jesse's POV

Wow, she had some guts. This I definitely didn't expect. She just came up, called me a weirdo then kissed me. Well, I guess I could say that she wasn't the type of person to do some big romantic gesture. This was why I loved her. Always makes surprises.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!" I said happily. Beca looked at me; she stared and then just kissed me again.

"You know, you're such a weirdo. I am still wondering what brought me to kiss you. And sing you that song. You should be grateful." Beca asked.

"Well maybe it was my boyish charm or my love for movies. And believe me, I am so grateful." I answered her. I kissed her gently then broke away for the announcing of the winner. I knew that the Bellas had won; there was no use of being hopeful. The Trebles and I did a great job; it's just that the Bellas were better. Really blew everyone of their stupid theatre chairs.

"Now, it is time to announce the winner and runner-up of the ICCA's 2012!" the host said into the microphone.

"Good luck, Million Dollar Baby." I said to her just before I kissed her.

"Good luck, you." Beca replied after we broke. I gently pushed her shoulder saying "Shut up."

"In third place, the Acafellas!" the host announced. The audience cheering as the full boys a capella group steps onto the stage and receives their midget trophy. I clapped along with everyone else, although Beca just stood there in excitement, I could see in her eyes that the Bellas had won. Of course I was happy for them, especially Beca, but the Trebles tried hard. But now that I think of it, I don't care, I have Beca and that's all that makes me happy.

"Well done the Acafellas! Now for runner-up, the Barden Treblemakers!" the host announced. I was satisfied for second place so I quickly pecked Beca and I walked up to the stage with my fellow Trebles and we accepted our sort of big trophy. We congratulated each other then we went back to our seats.

"Congrats." Beca had said to the Trebles. She looked so cute when she said that.

"I think you guys have got it in the bag." I told Beca.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner for the ICCA's 2012 is…The Barden Bellas!" the host yelled into the microphone. Beca screamed so loudly I couldn't even hear anything. She ran up the stage with the other Bellas and they screamed about how happy they were, their trophy was big and shiny. Beca hugged Aubrey, Chloe, Fat Amy, Lilly, Stacie and the others. Then Beca came running from the stage and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in a very long time, she passionately kissed me hard, and I kissed back. Luckily, Aubrey was too excited to watch this happening, I was happy. And I was guessing that Beca was as well.

"Jesse, the Bellas just won! That is so amazing! Oh my god what has a capella turned me into!" Beca had said excitedly.

"Turned you into someone who made me fall in love with you." I had told her, and then I realized what I had just said. Now that just spilled out. Oh gosh.

**Thank you for reading this, if you like it please review and I will write more! This is my first so please again, no hate. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! To be honest, I'm just going to write it. So the reviews won't change my mind. Anyway, if there is someone that's reads this, leave me some good ideas in reviews if you have any. **

**I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

Chapter 2

Beca's POV

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did Jesse say he just loved me? Oh my god, this is a shock. Maybe this whole I-kissed-him-and-now-we're-happy had set it off. I didn't love him; I really like him, from since I watched 'The Breakfast Club'. I know that I would come to love him, but I'm not ready.

"Okay, that just slipped out, I know that it is way too early to say that, I'm sorry Beca. Please forgive me?" Jesse apologized.

"Jesse, there is no need to apologise. Just one question, do you mean it?" I had asked him. I wasn't terrified of the answer. If he loved me, he loved me. If that was just a saying, so be it.

"Okay, uh, Beca, I did mean it, I love you." Jesse said nervously. It was loud around so she couldn't really hear him, but she did.

Jesse's POV

I didn't expect her to say it back. I mean seriously, we had our first kiss only twenty minutes ago.

"You don't have to say it back." I told her. I thought that it would make things easier. She still stood there, confused and shocked.

Finally she started talking. "I'm not ready to say it. Are you okay with that?" she asked him gently.

"I am. All I know that I love you, and nothing can change that." I told her. We leant in for a kiss then we started to walk back and go back to campus. We walked hand in hand happily. Until…

Beca's POV

Jesse was the greatest person alive! He is being so awesome into not pushing me into saying I love him, which I don't. At least not yet. As we walked hand-in-hand, I saw someone I didn't ever want to see again, it was my ex-boyfriend, Reece.

"Beca! What a nice surprise!" Reece belted out. I didn't know he had a great voice. He walked over Jesse and I in shock.

"Beca, now I haven't seen you in ages! How long has it been? Like two years? You're looking hot, and this must be your cousin, please tell me he's your cousin." Reece said.

"Actually this is Jesse, my boyfriend." I told him. I saw Jesse's face, he was disgusted.

"Oh dammit. I was hoping to do some sort of romantic gesture for you Becs." Reece happily said in front of Jesse.

"Excuse me, it so happens that Beca did a romantic gesture for me like half an hour ago." Jesse stated. He seemed pretty angry. "And don't call her Becs, that's my name for her."

"Dude calm down, all I want is one night with her in a nice hotel room. Is that too much to ask for?" Reece enthusiastically said to Jesse.

"Absolutely not! One, I have no idea who you are. Two, that was incredibly rude, and three, she has a boyfriend. Deal with it." Jesse told him off. Wow, I was impressed.

Next thing you know, Reece throws a punch.

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, thanks for reading and I do apologise for any spelling mistakes, I was in a hurry. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews. They meant a lot. Actually gave me an idea. Read on **

**I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS**

Chapter 3

Jesse's POV

After I had told him to 'deal with it' all I could see was darkness. I heard screaming, yelling. Then I heard someone in pain. Although I couldn't think straight. Then all I could hear was nothing.

Beca's POV

I stood there. Close to crying. My hand was aching from punching Reece after he punched Jesse. I was so mad at him. How dare he. I have moved on, how come he couldn't? After all, he cheated on me. Come to think of it, I feel like punching him again, but I was more worried about Jesse. He looked like he was unconscious. I quickly called 911, and then Fat Amy just kicked Reece. I looked behind me and saw Reece, on the ground with a bleeding lip. All the Bellas and Trebles looked scared and horrified. I looked back to Jesse and he still wasn't waking up. Luckily, the paramedics arrived.

"Who called?" one of the paramedics asked.

"It was me. Please help him. He got punched and now he's unconscious. Please." I cried. I was about to burst into tears. Even though we only started being boyfriend and girlfriend a while ago, I still cared so much. It was painful to see him like this. I watched as the paramedics put him onto a carrying bed and they brought him outside into an ambulance. I walked with them to the ambulance.

"Can I please go with him?" I asked one of the paramedics.

"Are you his wife or sister?" he asked me.

"Sister." I lied. I was so desperate. I just wanted to hold his hand the whole way. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. Oh my god was has a capella turned me into?! Actually scratch that, what has Jesse turned me into. It doesn't really matter because all that mattered now was him being okay.

Before I stepped into the ambulance, I heard a voice behind me, calling my name. I turned around and I saw Reece ready to attack. He was going towards unconscious Jesse. He pushed me aside and tried to get to him. The paramedics were in the way, so he punched two of them but just as he was about to punch the third, I saw Fat Amy running and screaming.

"Get away from him! If you do I eat you like a cheesecake!" she screamed and she jumped on him. When she got up, he had ran out of the ambulance, but then Aubrey put out her foot and he tripped over. He got up and ran far. Chloe was examining where he was going, then she saw something on the ground. I saw her pick it and while she looked her mouth fell.

Chloe's POV

As I picked up the bottle, I saw a prescription on the bottle. I read on and saw that they were anger management pills. I stood there. With a bottle of pills in my hand. Mouth open in shock.

"Beca. Come here. Before you go, you have to see this." I called Beca. She had to know.

Beca's POV

As Chloe called me over, I quickly told the paramedics I'll be a minute, and I ran over. Before I said anything, Chloe just blabbed.

"Beca, that dude has anger management. Was he your ex? Why did he punch Jesse? Did you punch him because he punched Jesse? Who was he? Do you know him? If you do, did you know he had anger management issues? Oh my god, the paramedics look angry, before you go, can you tell me what's going on? I am so desperate! And also-"

"Chloe! Calm down, I'll explain later. I just need Jesse to get to the hospital soon." I told Chloe. I farewelled the Bellas and Trebles. They had worried looks on their faces.

**Later at the Hospital…**

Jesse's POV

As I woke up, all I could think about was Beca. I heard her in pain. What had happened to her? I was awake but I kept my eyes closed. Terrified of what might be in front of me. I had a huge headache and I was thirsty. Someone was holding my hand. It must be Beca. So I open my eyes, and I see Beca in tears. She was silently muttering to herself.

"Jesse, please wake up. Please." She was stuttering. Unable to keep her breath from crying.

"Jesse please." She still hadn't noticed I was awake. Her head was on her knee, and she was wiping tears with my Treblemakers jacket. Now I'm going to have to wash it. Well that wasn't the point, so maybe I should think of a way to tell Beca she's awake. Ah ha! I got it!

"Looks like my dream has come true." I said. Her head shot up and she was joyfully crying. She stood up and she kissed me passionately.

"Jesse! Your awake! Thank god!" she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Calm down. Beca, you might kill me from hugging me so tight. You'd be surprised at how many times people gets asthma attacks." I joke fully said.

"You're such a weirdo." Beca called me. She kissed me then she went to tell everyone else the good news.

Beca's POV

I am so happy! Jesse's awake. Everyone else had come earlier to check on him. He was knocked then. But now she went over to the others. She had a five-mile smile on her face as she announced the news. The doctor had told her that Jesse had to stay overnight. Then he'd be free to leave in the morning. I had decided to stay with him, if that was okay with the doctors. Turns out that visiting hours were over in about an hour. I went back to Jesse, gave him a kiss then I said goodbye. And went with the others to our hotel and I had a nice sleep.

**Don't worry! It's not over! I will continue. I will try to update tomorrow but I'm busy. I'll try my best. Thank you for reading! This chapter has been long. The others would probably be the same. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Give me some ideas If you can**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! I probably won't be updating till next week. Then the next week is the start of school. ARGH! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO BUSY ALL THE TIME! Anyway, I'm very sorry about the wait, enjoy this little short chapter. **

Chapter 4: (Beca's POV)

Maybe staying with Jesse overnight was a bad idea… Well, maybe not a bad idea bit I shouldn't have anyways. Ugh! I'm such a bad girlfriend! He deserves better. I AM OFFICIALLY THE WORST GIRLFRIEND EVER! I made a terrible mistake.

_**12 Hours Ago**_

"It is so awesome that the doctors let you stay here with me!" Jesse spoke cheerfully.

"I'm actually surprise myself!" Beca replied. Beca had told him then about the time she and her friend went to Australia. He seemed distracted whilst. Beca obviously noticed this, and she asked him what was up with him.

"Hey you seem distracted. What's up?" Beca asked him. Beca was getting concerned look on her face. She was starting to get angry. Jesse seemed to be daydreaming.

"Hey, hey!" Beca clicked her fingers in his face. This seemed to get him out of his daydream.

"Oh sorry, I was daydreaming." Jesse told her. She had an insulted and concerned look on her face,

"What, wasn't my story interesting enough?!" Beca questioned him. His face went into denial but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"Jesse, I know you were unconscious for what felt like eight months but can't you just-"Jesse cut her off by a hard warm kiss against her lips. It was getting passionate just as Jesse broke away.

"I was daydreaming about how beautiful you were on stage, like 12 hours ago." Jesse says. Beca smiled at her fidgeting fingers.

"You're amazing." Beca told him. "What did I do to deserve someone so special like you?"

"Nothing. You deserve me either way." Jesse said.

"But how could you say that? I blew you off like heaps of times!"

"I don't care about then, all I care about is the present, future and mostly you."

"Jesse, can you just be honest with me?" Beca said this as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I am being honest! I have literally been honest with you ever since I met you!" Jesse's voice was starting to grow louder.

"Jesse, c'mon! Seriously! I'm not good enough for you! You deserve better!" This was starting to get intense.

"Beca! Quiet down, there are patients sleeping." Jesse whispered.

"I don't give a rat's ass that they're sleeping! Just admit I'm not good enough for you! Admit it!"

"You are all I want Beca! Why can't you understand that?!"

"I've had enough!" Beca slapped Jesse right where he was punched and she stormed out. One of the nurses saw what happened and Beca was kicked out of the hospital. She took a cab back to Barden and she just dropped into her bed, fresh from crying.

_**Present**_ (Beca's POV)

Argh! I can't go apologise to Jesse, since I got kicked out. I was banned for two weeks. I wonder if Jesse is alright. I'm so guilty! I'm so stupid. And I cannot handle it any longer. I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on makeup so people wouldn't recognise me, and I used my eyeliner to make a small mole near my nose. I decided to use Aubrey's name. I put up my hair so it was in pig tails. I look like a cowgirl with a noticeable fake mole.

I ran to the hospital and I bolted inside. Luckily, nobody knew who I was. The nurse told him that Aubrey was there to see him, but it was really me. I walked inside and I waited until the nurse was gone that I would reveal myself. I turned around.

"You're not Aubrey?" Jesse spoke quietly. I revealed myself.

"I'm so sorry Jesse."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger **


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Apology :(

I am so sorry, one for not updating soon enough. I went on a holiday, and secondly that this isn't another chapter. I currently cannot write for a while, since of laptop problems. Currently I am on an iPad. Which is starting to hurt my thumbs and fingers. Anyway, as soon as my laptop is up and working, I will update. In the meantime, send in some ideas for my next chapter. It would really help.

And, some shoutouts:

Guest: (Too much kissing?)  
Well, to explain that, I write from experience and TV shows. From what I watch, it's very similar. Sorry to disappoint you.

BlackWingedAngel26: I am very sorry to disappoint you due to laptop difficulties.

libra wolven: I love cliffhangers aswell! I'm not the only one :)

: Thank you! I'm actually hate writing, but this seems fun. :)

79: Thank you! I could get used to all of these awesome reviews :)

: As I said before, very sorry about my laptop.

dragonchaser11: I will update as soon as possible, which sadly, won't be for a while :(

Anyway, till next time!


End file.
